2013.08.01 - Mutant Family Dynamics
Genosha is a rather tropical locale, given the fact that it's actually very near the equator, off the coast of Eastern Africa. The main port is Hammer Bay, and it is something of a slum. Or rather, more.. struggling working class. Streets are clean, or rather the denizens attempt to keep it clean. There are marketplaces, stalls and carts selling wares. Fruit, vegetables, meat.. and all manner of crafts and such. Slowly but surely, the place is beginning to find its way. Again. Here, mutants walk openly, free to utilize their gifts if and where appropriate. Need a cart moved? That large, rhinocerous looking mutant can probably move it. Need to get somewhere faster than a taxi? There's a mutant with wings more than willing to provide the service. Kurt Wagner finds himself back on Genosha, though he's not really very happy about it. Time taken from his schedule, but it's something important. So, banking on the same good will as had been given before (when he was invited to use the database left behind from Humanity First), the blue furred mutant walks the streets towards Bastion, slowing at one stall and another. He's not shopping, but he is looking around. And there are some that actually give him a little deference. Probably those who are 'in the know'? The opposite of "in the know" would be Rogue. As of yesterday she was a fresh recruit just off of the boat. Her living arrangements were still being made, as were her actual duties to the nation. For the moment she was just wandering the streets, sweating in her long gloves, KMFDM t-shirt and cutoffs and long socks. She's learning the hard way that this climate wasn't the best for her style of layers. Something to get used to. But for the moment it was almost overwhelming to see so many people like her just in the open, doing "normal" things. Hell of a change. She lowered her large green sunglasses and made her way about. There are some instances where having an obvious profile can be a good thing. Mystique still isn't a fan of being under the spotlight, ever, but when it comes to the well-being of her own kind and the recognition of those that might choose to oppose them she's willing to make a sacrifice. It's a far cry from her usual mode of operation, not dancing about in the shadows nor drifting from one personality to another by the hour. Out here she's openly blue, even going so far as to offer some demonstrations of her abilities to the more brave and curious. Some of the local mutants even earn themselves gestures of affection from the metamorph. Magneto may happen to crave power of his own throughout all of this, Mystique is getting everything that she wanted and then some. No longer must she rely on Brotherhood informants to keep her up to date on when her son is in the area. They would recognize him. Someone would pass word along. She would receive the message. At this rate Kurt might feel like something of a celebrity, himself. Today things are going to be slightly different. As if the planets themselves are all coming into alignment the Darkholme clan is being united. This time she means for it to be somewhat more proper. Here, too, her planning is strategic. She approaches Kurt, first. Catching up to Anna first might seem as though they were ganging up on the poor, conflicted creature. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" she asks with a grin, leaning over the back of Kurt's shoulder. "There is someone I wish to introduce you to." Kurt is getting, slowly but surely, a second sense of 'all this'. It makes him decidedly uncomfortable when he gets the nods, the head bobbing from some of the more appreciative mutants, while others meet his gaze with a wariness and distrust. Stepping away from a fruit cart with a cored pineapple on a stick, Kurt doesn't need to turn about. "Mother, I am not in the mood for games. I'm sorry," and his own tones sound.. weary. No doubt from jetlag, right? Kurt does turn, however, to face his mother, the fatigue easily seen in those glowing, golden eyes. He exhales in a sigh and his shoulders slouch moreso than usual. "Who?" Catching a familiar figure passing through the street's crowds, Kurt's gaze lingers, and his brow furrows. Couldn't be.. before he's back to Mystique. "I'm sorry.. I thought I saw..." Rogue is still unaware of those nearby that she would recognize. She did have this odd feeling of being watched, but then of course this could be the louder than normal voice in her head. She passed by a cart of very ripe and delicious looking apples, and riffled through her pockets, "Ya'll take American right? Probably shoulda' found that out before I came here. . . Thanks." She looks out of the corner of her eye and sees two blue figures, she quirks a brow as she takes a large bite. Mystique's mood isn't going to be swayed so easily. "I left the chessboard at home." No games. Not this time. When Kurt turns around she draws him into a quick but firm hug, using one of those arms to guide him around to her side. Such a gesture doesn't seem so necessary when she catches his glance toward someone else in the area, but it remains. "Rogue?" she says in an almost teasing voice, featureless yellow eyes momentarily shifting back down to the similarly colored mutant beside her. "Your eyes do not deceive you, child. Walk with me, would you?" She's not going to take a no for an answer. With one arm still hooked around the back of Kurt's shoulders she leads them both over to that apple cart, and the lone woman standing before it. Mystique can barely contain her enthusiasm. This is more like how it should be. Not in the middle of a battle or a basement or a warehouse. A beautiful day on an exotic island, not a worry in the world. Not for her, at the very least. "Rogue, it's so good to see you again. I had just heard about your arrival." Timing is, of course, everything. She'll play her hand soon enough. Kurt is briefly squished in the hug, and an arm comes out to help balance him, his tail swinging around as added balast. Just because it happens to wrap about his mother briefly in something of a hug? Well.. Turning around, he looks up at his mother, and then across again. "Ja, it is.." and before he can call out to her, the pair are on their way across the distance towards the other mutant. "I haven't seen her in some time. Is this where she's come, then?" It has been some time. Months.. and months since they've crossed paths. In his reckoning, anyway. "Rogue," Kurt begins as they approach, "Where have you been?" Here comes the twenty questions! "Last time I saw you..." was something of a mess, truthfully. And they hadn't had the chance to talk again. He doesn't pick up that last thought, but instead echoes Mystique, "It's good to see you." Rogue's eyes dart between the two blue mutants as they approached. She swallowed her mouthful of apple quickly and let an akward smile spread across her face. She raised her hand in a small wave as well, "Wow. Kurt um...Raven wasn't exactly expectin' to see you two here. Course Ah shouldn't be /too/surprised." She tossed the remnants of her apple in a nearby trashcan, "Yeah, Ah know. Really sorry 'bout that. Just wanted some time alone to sort things out how have you. . .two been?" This was awkward, but she hated to admit it, she was glad to see two faces she knew. Awkward, but oh so delightful! Mystique's amusement somehow manages to grow further still (and it feels most curious to be called by her first name again...) "We've been keeping ourselves plenty busy." In their own completely separate ways. "Though now that we're all here I thought we might have a little family time together." Turning to look back at Kurt, she explains "Anna Marie has decided to join us here on Genosha. If you thought that you were difficult to get hold of..." she trails off with a teasing smirk. That's right. This country's safe enough for her daughter to live here. The proof is standing before them both, and is also about to get hugged by the morphic mother. Carefully, of course. She knows the peculiarities of the younger woman's powers. Rogue's choice of attire soon brings a somewhat concerned frown to Raven's face. "Are you alright, dear? I'm sure we could find something a little more comfortable for you to wear, this sun can be quite relentless." "I wouldn't have been here at all if it weren't for the fact there's a database that I am in distinct need of," Kurt answers rather truthfully. "There are things happening in New York that really require my attention, but.." There isn't a damned thing he can do about it at the moment, and that just irritates the hell out of him. And frustrates him as well. Still, he's obviously happy to see the other.. former? X-Men, and would give her a hug, but he, too, knows about her particular gift. "I wish you'd at least told someone?" Kurt's tones lower. "We actually do worry, like hens. Me more than others, of course, but we all do in our own way." He turns about as Mystique leaves his side to give Rogue a hug. It's his mother's next words that surprise him, and he gets something of a confused expression upon his blue, fuzzy face. "Little family time?" Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck (damned flies!), his tail swishes low and slow, and he looks puzzled. He hasn't even really heard Rogue's actual given name before, come to think about it. "What.." Rogue's face flushes as her real name is spoken out loud. A name that so very few would actually hear these days. She jumps slightly as she receives the hug from Mystique, and gives a cautious hug back, "Ah'm fine just hot. Just gotta find something that still covers but breaths. You know how it is." Her eyes lower as Nightcrawler calls out Rogue's recent BS as she returns the hug, "Yer right. Things got a little insane there. Lost Carol's powers, and Ah got a whole new mess of problems lately. Shoulda' called at least, Ah'm a jerk. Still nice to see you anyways. Both of you, oddly." With Mystique actually around, it seemed to calm her mental turmoil lately. "All too well," she agrees to Rogue's comment about breathable clothing. And there it is. Mystique stands beside both of her children, looking ..proud. Perhaps a little of that is triumph at catching Kurt off guard in such a manner. "I've waited years for this day to find us all. For some things there simply is no substitute for a face to face announcement. Kurt, I'd like for you to meet your sister." Jetlag isn't going to be the biggest weight on his mind for the rest of the week. She's not about to be defeated by a sudden shift in timezones. They look nothing alike. They sound nothing alike. Their last names are nowhere near being within the same ballpark. Kinda neat how that all works out, isn't it? She'll give the teleporter a chance to catch up, now turning her attention to Rogue. "Recluse or not, I am always here for you. All of us are." The mutants of Genosha, that is. "I trust your adjustment is going smoothly, climate aside?" The apology as given is accepted easily. Kurt is an elf that lives by the force of forgiveness. "I'm glad to see you well. It's all that any of us could hope for, ja?" It's when Mystique stands there, now, between them, that Kurt simply.. stares. If the point was to really get him off-balance, well.. he looks as if he could be pushed over. It's true. Rogue looks nothing like either of them, and before he can even think of his words, he asks, "Adopted?" That could probably earn him a cuff on pointed ear, but..! "Why.. how.." "Meine Schwester?" Rogue looked away for a moment, wishing they weren't just in the middle of the market. She nodded towards the nearby shoreline, perhaps just private enough from any prying eyes and ears. Once they arrived, she placed her hands on the railing, "That's what Ah thought for a real long time, Kurt. It's one of the reasons for leavin'." She looked at Mystique over her shoulder, "Lil while ago she and Ah had a bit of a spat, and it threw everythin' outta whack. Got told just a lil too much, it happens. But yeah, is what it is. One of the reasons I just wanted to get out of everyone's way." Relocating to somewhere a bit more secluded is alright with Raven. It's a good point, really. The entire island doesn't need to know this, and both of her kids are a bit off of their game at the moment. A 'spat.' Shame that Rogue didn't finish the job. She could have taken Carol. Though, conflict does have a way of finding her. Of the three of them. (Like Mystique doesn't invite it on a regular basis.) "You need not hide from everyone," she reminds Anna, though Kurt's given an amused look rather than a twist of the ear. "It does seem the logical conclusion, doesn't it?" Not that she's going to flat out say yes or no, though the way in which she replies it might suggest that adoption had nothing to do with it. The only question now is, now that she has them both here... What does she do with them? These kinds of situations don't befall her often. In fact, this is the first time it's happened. Kurt simply has no words; not in English or German. He doesn't follow to the railing, instead standing there, his tail lowering until the sway almost hits the gound. "You left when you discovered you were my sister?" And he was unaware he had family? Family? "Even adopted is family." Ahem. "Rogue.." Beat. "Mother.." Now, he doesn't know if Rogue means that she is adopted or if the pair are actually, genetically brother and sister. And if so? How could they look so very, very different? Though now, in the way Mystique neither confirms nor denies his question, he's led to believe that it's not the case. But dammit! "You both must be related. Neither of you are giving me a straight answer." Kurt looks from one to the other, searching for that hint of relation, and either he's blind, or he simply.. just can't see it. For whatever reason now. "It's not a death sentence to have her as a mother. You're not to blame because of your birth, Rogue," Kurt starts, but it's still.. slow. Uncertain now. This is a hell of a shock, and he exhales, shaking his head, "I'm sorry." Rogue furrowed her brow and tossed a glance to Mystique before reaching out to touch Kurt's arm gently, "It's weird, Ah know. It's kinda personal Raven, sorry here. .. But it's genetic. A /whole/ mess a weird. But Kurt, to put it simply you are my older brother." She lets go of him and crosses her arms in front of her chest, "Half-siblings, we are. Irene ya know Destiny. . .was my mom so. There. That." Her eyes turned to Mystique, to see if she would confirm or deny any of this. If Rogue is comfortable enough explaining the situation then Mystique isn't about to deny any of it. With hands spread out across the railing so she can comfortably lean back and watch the two she nods once in confirmation. "We're all related by blood." Which naturally makes both of them superior. Because they're a product of her genes. She's not biased, she's convinced. Now for Kurt's benefit, she explains "It's a most peculiar thing, I'll admit. Starting out we didn't know if it would be possible. I suspect that part of the reason for such drastic physical differences is due to my own talent, changing gender to such a degree can become rather complex." Granted that's probably too much information, but he asked. He's old enough to hear these things. Some people get drunk and end up having a kid together, some people experiment on the other side of the fence and see where things go from there. C'est la vie. Kurt doesn't flinch at the touch, remarkably. Like many others would that are aware of Rogue's particular gift. He's a little funny about it as there are so many that flinch at his touch. Regardless of everything 'they' might say, or do. The added explanation, however? The elf stares at the pair, and as Mystique explains, his head begins to shake slowly. Older brother, he can deal with. Of course Mother would have more children. And one that didn't look like him? (Or her?) Bonus! He puts a hand up to an ear in gesture, "That, I didn't need to know.. I.." Looking between them again, Kurt looks to take a step back. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to.." He chuffs a breath, and offers something of an awkward smile, "This will take a little bit of time.." And a whole lot of brain bleach. Rogue furrowed her brow at Mystique, of course everything involving this woman had to be complicated. She knew life, especially her long life, had crazy turns but she really didn't want to get Kurt involved in this whole mess. She ran her hair nervously through her hair, "Dysfunctional little messed up family. Look Ah'm tellin you two, right here and now. As far as Ah'm concerned Ah don't know what all of this means. Could ignore it, embrace it whatever. But the truth is out there so at least we all know. Don't need to send out Christmas cards or whatever. Just. . .secret is out Ah guess." Rogue didn't smoke. But she suddenly found herself wishing that she did, right there at that otherwise lovely sunset. There's plenty of reasons why this meeting didn't happen any sooner. Mystique isn't going to kid herself, she could have made this happen years ago if she really wanted to. It's the success of Genosha that brought everything together, the time never seemed more right to her than now. It also reminds her of why she's always kept relationships between herself and her children separate. One on one, with absolute privacy. Bringing two of these orbits close enough to collide, out in the open and in broad daylight on top of that, it's only natural that some ..issues would arise. To Kurt she offers a gentle smile. "We have all the time in the world. Until then, you'll never be far from one of us when you decide to visit." Visit. Since he's not going to move here with the rest of them. Surprise! You have more family and they're evacuating the mainland! It wouldn't be her if she didn't somehow try to manipulate the situation in her favor. Rogue's sudden explanation leaves Raven's head rolling forward with a gentle sigh. Of course this part wouldn't be a smooth transition. It was never on the table. Awkwardness is the nature of the beast. "I'm not going to expect anything different from either of you because of this. No demands, no requests. But, you both have the right to know," she states while glancing between the two. Especially with what's looming on the horizon, she'd rather they know now while they still have the chance. On Raven's terms. Kurt has gone from foster brother as his only family (which isn't a bad thing! Amanda IS his family, truly!), to having a mother that has been trying to work her way back into his life, after a fashion. And now, to learn that he's got a sister, and his mother is her father.. and.. "Do you really mean that you are willing to drop this into my lap, und then tell me in the next breath, 'It's not that important' und 'Could ignore it'.. How could I ignore it?" Though now, Kurt's not all that certain about his mother. That certainly puts things in a very strange light for him. The Catholic. "You knew? Und didn't even want to tell me you were my sister?" At least he didn't try and hit on her. Always good. A three-fingered hand rises to his face to dig into his eyes. "I don't believe this." Rogue shook her head vigourously, "For the record, Ah didn't know until very recently. Kinda just absorbed the memory, so that with all of the craziness just didn't quite work out. So I ran, right? Ah'm sorry. Should'a told ya when Ah knew but Ah did what Ah did best." She pushed Mystique in the shoulder, "Maybe it would'a helped if you had told us BOTH what was goin' on. Maybe this /shit/ would have been easier. Wouldn't have felt so alone." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Crap, "Nice little messed up family you made yourself /Mystique/." It may be a lot for him to process now, but Mystique isn't overly concerned. He's always bounced back. Every time. She's blown up a church full of his friends, very nearly murdered one of the closest people in his life, set him up to take a fall for the New York mob, murdered a mutant he had been trying to protect... (And that was all in this last year, alone!) He would bounce back from this. She's certain of it. Rogue, on the other hand... This is going to require some careful intervention before she ends up losing them both here and now. It starts with something she very rarely says to anyone. "I'm sorry. Both of you. If I knew what I was doing then none of us would have ended in this situation. Both of you feel lost, that your lives are lonely, twisted, screwed up little places. How do you think I feel? It may not seem like it but I've gone through great pains to see that you two would be safe. Now, here, we have somewhere where we can be safe. We're starting a new chapter in our lives, I thought this might be the right moment to try to open up and be honest with you both." "Messed up family or not, I would not trade this family for any other." And that is actually Kurt's point too. He wants his family, regardless of how screwed up it is. He knows his mother (or thought he did!), and the things she's capable of. And still.. still he finds it in his heart to find something of redemption. She's his mother. One that is like no other. "Rogue," Kurt begins again, his voice low. "You should have trusted me a little more." It's not chastizing, it's not. It's filled with that Catholic.. forgiveness. "I don't care how screwed up my family is. It's family." A concept he cherishes. "Now, don't you turn your back on me. If you do, I will hunt you down und never give you a moment's peace." Kurt digs to find a grin, those pointed canines showing. Mystique never truly needs worry about her son. He is nothing if not resilient. "Now, mother.." Kurt begins again. "Are there any other surprises we should know about?" She nods her head at Kurt's threat, a small smile finding the edges of her mouth. Today was rough, but perhaps tomorrow it meant for better relationships. She stood next to Kurt, and re-crossed her arms, "Might as well lay it out now. Any siblings we should know about at least?" Sometimes it's amazing, even to Mystique, just how quickly Kurt can bounce back. She just dropped some of the biggest news of his life onto his shoulders and he's already standing beside her. More or less. And then he drops the one question she had really hoped he wouldn't. Not today, not now. Hopefully not ever. And Rogue's backing his play. Without Rogue she would have put it off a while longer. They need time to adjust and come to terms with the current news. But... In for a penny, in for a pound. Mystique silently releases a long breath, looking from one upset face to another. The truth could do more harm than good. Avoiding the matter would do more harm than good. Here she still has a chance to spin this her own way. "One other. A man by the name of Graydon Creed. Unlike us he was born without any powers of his own. Perhaps because of this he has rallied a very strong movement against all mutants. He has chosen his path long ago." As far as she's concerned he's also lost to her. A lost cause in his entirety. Graydon is the one she honestly wishes that she would have killed the first chance she had, or simply not have had him at all. Kurt would take Rogue's hand.. no.. the fuzzy elf does reach out for her gloved hand to hold it. Brother and sister. Particularly as she sides with him, echoing his question with her own insistance. The answer, however, surprises him. Out of everything Mystique could have said, that simply wasn't expected. A NON-mutant? And one that was working against mutants? "I should find him," comes the conclusion. "People's hearts can be swayed," is followed quickly with, "Does he know about us?" Kurt is certain that all it needs is some conversation. Certainly he could see reason, yes? Shouldn't have asked the damn question. The day was complicated enough. Well this was just peachy. She touched at the back of her neck. This encounter only raised more questions than answered them. Perhaps the siblings needed another conversation with mommy dearest. Another glance from one, then to the other, before Mystique lets out a much more worn out sounding breath. This time her hands come away from the railing, gently held up in protest. "Later. Please. You both have much to work through. We can discuss the topic another day. Find your questions, then I will answer them all." Category:Log